


We Are The Greater Good

by RickandShane



Series: The Sheriff And The Shy Girl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Rick Grimes Beth Greene - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10086176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickandShane/pseuds/RickandShane
Summary: Rick and Beth relationship becomes tense when Lori dies.





	

Beth walks down hall and she see a lot of walker's bodies and Rick is a few feet away with a bloody axe in his hand.

Rick, she said walking up to him.

Leave me alone, he tell her.

Rick, you have to come back with me.

I know that you cared about Lori and so did the rest of us.

But, she would not want you to be like this.

Carl, need you.

That baby need you and I need you.

Just... just come back with me, please.

She grab his shoulder and he throw her against wall.

Please, she beg.

Please, don't hurt me.

He push her away from him and she cry, as he walk down the hall.

* * *

Rick has just gotten back from Woodbury, he got Maggie and Glenn but Daryl went off with Merle. Beth hugged him and then she kissed him on the check and he haven't heard from her or seen her since then. He walk into the boiler room and Beth is sitting down.

I'm sorry, he said sitting down beside her.

For what, she asked.

For treating you like this.

Like you don't exist.

I'm sorry, I am.

What's going on with you, Rick?

You barely talk to me anymore.

I've been seeing Lori, he confess.

She doesn't say a word, so he continue.

It, all started not long after she was gone.

I think she's haunting me. 

I did ignore her for 8 months.

I wouldn't be mad if she was haunting me, which she is.

And I deserve it.

She kiss him on the cheek and they leave the boiler room.

* * *

Rick is doing push ups naked in his cell, when Beth walks in.

Hey, she greets him.

What do you want?

She ignore the harshness and doesn't respond.

I wanna come with you and Daryl to meet the Governor.

He stop his push ups at that and his whole body go tense as he stand up.

That's not happening, he hiss.

Why not, she demand.

Because, I said so, he respond.

You're not the boss of me.

I wanna go and I'm going.

You don't get to treat me like this, because you were dumb and ignored the woman that was pregnant with your child.

He smack her and she gasp before smacking him, he punch her and she spit out blood before punching him.

He smack her again and the force sends her to the floor.

He get on top of her and he roughly kiss her and she smile.

Fuck, me, she moan.

No, problem, he hiss yanking down her pants and panties to her ankles.

He put her on her hands and knees and she gets wet, when he finger her.

He push her flat on her stomach and he slide into her.

Oh, my god, she gasp.

He pull her hair and and she moan and scream his name, as he fucks her.

* * *

 

Rick walk up to Beth and she gasp in surprise, when he kiss her.

What was that for, she asked smiling.

I don't see Lori anymore, he tell her.

Me, taking in the Woodbury that was me, doing right thing.

That's what she wanted the whole time, was for me to do the right thing.

She grab his hand and she kiss his cheek.

I'm glad you're not crazy anymore.

Wanna go take a shower?

Sure, he replies. 

He pick her up in his arms and she laugh, when he run into the prison at full speed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to figure out, to have Beth still escape the prison, with Daryl or to have her escape with Rick and Carl in the next series.
> 
> Tell me down in the comments on what you think I should do and remember no comment, no more stories from me!


End file.
